N/A
N/A
Sockets are known for integrated circuits that have an array of contacts on the bottom surface of the circuit package. One well-known form of such a socket is employed for retaining a land grid array (LGA) package. A LGA circuit package typically comprises a rectangular housing or body having an array of contacts on the bottom surface of the housing. These contacts are mateable with contacts of an LGA socket.
It is often desirable to provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding for integrated circuits to minimize electromagnetic interference that might affect the electronic performance of the integrated circuit and additionally, to prevent interference with other electronic devices and/or circuits that might emanate from the integrated circuit. Such interference can be deleterious to circuit operation especially in high-speed digital circuits.
The use of EMI shielding for integrated circuit devices is generally know but typically, such has been implemented via shielding gaskets or shielding enclosures which are separate from the integrated circuit socket. For example, in one shielding technique known in the art, metallic conductive members are formed that extend downward from the periphery of a conductive heatsink. The heatsink is disposed over an LGA socket so that the heatsink forms a shield over the top surface of the integrated circuit while the conductive members form a conductive skirt that surrounds the sides of the integrated circuit. Providing shielding in this manner is expensive and generally undesirable in high volume applications. In another shielding system, a conductive O ring is disposed around an LGA socket and between a conductive ground plane on a circuit board and a heat sink mounted over the LGA socket. This technique requires additional assembly steps to deal with multiple parts during the installation of the O ring and is also generally undesirable for high volume applications.
In brief, the present invention provides an integrated circuit socket assembly which has EMI shielding integral with the socket assembly such that no additional shielding elements are required to provide a requisite level of shielding for the integrated circuit retained in the socket assembly.
In one embodiment, the socket assembly is implemented as an LGA socket assembly that includes an array of resilient conductive contacts that are mateable with the contacts of an LGA circuit package. The socket assembly comprises a frame of non-conductive material that supports an insulative sheet that retains an array of resilient conductive contacts in a pattern corresponding to that of the package contacts. The conductive shielding members are formed of resilient conductive material and are disposed and retained in slots within side members of the frame so as to engage a cooperative conductive surface on a circuit board when the socket assembly is mounted to the board. Additionally, the conductive shielding members are configured so as to contact a conductive heatsink mounted above the socket assembly. In this manner a shielded enclosure for the socketed circuit package is provided.